Valentine Carter/History
Early Life Valentine was born to Mr. and Mrs. Evans, two Humans of the Hill Family, on 30 January, 1970. She had an older sister named Amy, and the family lived in Trentino, Italy. At the age of nine, Val became friends with Logan, who lived down in Sprinter's End, which was within walking distance of the Hills' house. However, they were apparently better off, since Amy sneered at Logan for coming from that poverty-stricken neighborhood. Logan was the first person to tell Val that she was a Half-Nymph, and he went on to teach Val a great deal about the fairy world while the two eagerly awaited the time when they could attend St.Paul's Boarding School. Originally, Amy and Val were quite close, but her abilities and her friendship with Logan caused problems between the sisters. St.Paul Years At the age eleven, she attended Ravencrow Academy, where she was put into Griffon dorm. She became quite skilled at Health and perhaps Math, attracting the attention of Professor Horace Slue, who made her a member of his Science Club. In her fifth year, Val stood up for her then best friend — Logan — when he was being bullied by Darren Carter, whom she considered to be an arrogant playboy snob. She had addressed Darren by his surname —Darren himself having called Val by hers — and attempted to stop his bullying. Logan lashed out at her in his humiliation, calling her a "Half-Twit." Logan begged for Val's forgiveness and she, in turn, asked him if he still intended to join the Death Knights. When he did not deny this, Val realized that Logan did not understand what was wrong with the Death Knights. This led to a parting of ways between Val and Logan, as the former had already become dismayed by Logan's fascination with Dark Powers, and his friendship with his Slytherin dorm-mates Macauley and Avery, both of whom were aspiring Death Knights. By Val's fifth year, Darren was repeatedly asking her out, but she refused him, calling him an "arrogant playboy snob" because he bullied other students, particularly Logan. Darren's best friend Sabbir Black later commented that Darren could not resist showing off and making a fool of himself whenever she was around. Val did not, however, hate Darren. While she did not approve of his bullying, she did admire how Darren stood up for his friends and other people who were cruelly treated by Logan's aspiring-Death Eater friends. During their seventh year, Darren matured greatly, proving himself to be responsible and brave. This led to her finally agreeing to go out with him; and Val's attraction to him grew into genuine affection and eventually love. The young couple were chosen to be Head Boy and Head Girl. In late 1987, Vsl and Darren had a disastrous first meeting with Amy and her then-fiancé, Varick Hill, which presumably took place over Christmas break, as they were both still at St.Paul. When Varick tried to impress Darren with his car, the vampire in turn boasted of his own material wealth, and a row ensued. The evening ended with both Varick and Amy storming out of the restaurant and Val bursting into tears. Amy was married by the end of 1987. Though Val and Darren were invited to the wedding, Amy refused to have Val as a bridesmaid, upsetting her deeply. At the reception, Varick would not talk to Darren, but described him as "some demon" within his earshot. Though Val and Darren were invited to the wedding, Amy refused to have Val as a bridesmaid, upsetting her deeply. At the reception, Varick would not talk to Darren, but described him as "some demon" within his earshot. Marriage & The Order Sometime after graduating from Ravencrow Academy in 1988, Val and James married, with Rabbis Black serving as Darren's' best man. Amy and Varick refused to attend the wedding. Val had little contact with her sister from that point. Living off Carters' family fortune, the Carters became full-time members of the Order of the Phoenix, an organization dedicated to fighting Beloved and her Death Knights, along with their friends Rabbis, Ren Lupine and Peter Pettifogger. During the war, they defied Beloved on at least three occasions, the first being when they refused to join her cause when she tried to recruit them. Life in hiding and death Valentine became pregnant in the spring of 1998. Around the same time, Sybil made a prophecy in front of Charles, predicting that "the one with the power to vanquish the Dark approaches" and would be born at the end of October to parents who had "thrice defied" him. The first part of the prophecy was overheard by Val's ex-friend, Logan, who had since become a Death Knight. He loyally reported what he had heard to his master, and was horrified when Beloved came to believe that Val's son and daughter was the subject of the prophecy. It was the threat to Val that led Logan to change sides, warning Charles of the Dark One's plans, and vowing to do anything to keep the woman he still loved safe. It was this vow, based upon Logan's continuing devotion to Val, that made Charles certain of his double agent's true loyalties. The Carters went into hiding while Valentine was still pregnant. Their daughter and son, Daniel Carter and Robyn Carter was born on 31 October, 1998. Due to the danger they were in, Val and Darren chose to keep their christening a "very hurried, quiet affair" with Rabbis Black as the only guest. The couple also chose Rabbis to be their godfather. Val sent a birth announcement to Amy; it was to be the last piece of information she ever sent her sister. In a letter to Rabbis dated around Katie's first birthday in April 2002, Val mentioned that Robyn and Daniel are using their animal powers, and relayed a story about Katie flying in the house. Their Secret-Keeper, Jack, was chosen as a less likely choice than Rabbis Black, but he betrayed the Carters by telling Beloved of their whereabouts. On 31 October in 2002, Beloved entered their home. Darren told Valentine to take the children and leave while he held her off. Darren, however, was killed before Val and the children could escape the house. Trapping mother and children in Katie's nursery, Beloved, honoring Logan's request to spare her life, offered Val a chance to step aside. She steadfastly refused to stop shielding her children, and Beloved killed her. Because Val's death was a pure sacrifice (she intended to die, and was not hoping to save herself) Robyn, Daniel and Katie was marked with the protection of her love, and the curse rebounded off the four-year olds and one year old, destroying her body and temporarily defeating her. If not for Logan's love for Val, which led to him to beg Beloved for Val's life, her death would not have been a willing sacrifice, and there would have been no children who lived. Post-Mortem When Val and Darren were murdered, Val's sister, Amelia, was the one to arrange the funeral, as Darren had no family left.